UM PA PARA KURENAI
by De-chan 00
Summary: Kurenai estava a perigo, subindo pelas paredes, precisava transar... Anko deu a solução: arranjar um P.A! Mas o que é um P.A?


**UM P.A PARA KURENAI**

Eu queria. Eu realmente queria fazer uma viagem no tempo, olhar para aquela garota de mente criativa, cheia de sonhos e contar pra ela toda a verdade.

Oh jovem Kurenai, é tudo mentira! Publicidade não dá dinheiro! Você vai trabalhar feito uma condenada, madrugada à dentro e não terá o salário que merece!

Eu devia ter seguido a carreira de modelo.

Tsc, merda. Pior ainda.

O descontentamento com minha profissão não tem nada a ver com o salário - isso não faz dele a melhor coisa do mundo. Os últimos _jobs_ não têm sido fáceis, todos para clientes que não sabem o que querem (e quando sabem, querem a coisa errada). E o pessoal do atendimento também não facilita a vida de ninguém.

É por isso que tento desfrutar ao máximo dos meus (poucos) dias de folga, passando dez maravilhosas horas em cima do grande amor da minha vida: minha cama.

\- Tá pensando no quê, Kurê?

\- Nada.

Até um tempo atrás, Anko me chamava quase todo o fim de semana pra tudo o que era tipo de balada e evento que ela era convidada no _Facebook_. Eu fui algumas vezes com ela, mas devo admitir, eu não sirvo mais pra isso. Eu tô beirando os 30 anos! Esse _tunts tunts _já encheu o saco! Parece que ela já se deu conta disso também, já que nos últimos tempos eu mal a vejo indo pra balada.

Mas, pensa! Eu chego da minha rotina muito cansada! Eu sou dessas pessoas que precisa de um tempo de isolamento pra meditar e sentir que posso aproveitar desse curto período com meu cabelo desgrenhado e minhas olheiras sem corretivo. E o único momento que eu tenho pra fazer isso é durante meu _day off_.

Além disso, a personalidade ácida da Anko tem me irritado como nunca! É péssimo pensar isso de uma pessoa que, além de ser sua melhor amiga, mora com você.

\- Eeeeeita!

Ainda mais se essa pessoa é a Anko.

\- Isso aí é falta de sexo.

\- Cala a boca, Anko! – credo, alguém me segura, eu tô muito puta – Que coisa ridícula de se falar.

Francamente, gente! Século vinte e um e qualquer sentimento negativo partindo de uma mulher é porque ela não transa? Puta que pariu!

\- Sério, Kurenai! – para de rir, Anko! – Eu sou sua melhor amiga, eu posso dizer! Esse seu estresse está fora de controle! Você deveria dar um rolêzinho, conhecer alguém legal... Entende?

Ok, ok... Admito que essa minha reclusão social acabou gerando um... Um período de seca. Já tem um tempinho, uns… Hmmm…

\- Tô cansada pra rolêzinho.

Faz o quanto tempo, meu Deus…?

\- Tô falando sério, um tapa na periquita ia te fazer bem.

Gente! Faz um ano que eu não transo, é isso?!

\- Você acha que a solução pra tudo é sexo!

E agora a risada sarcástica, grrr. A Anko é uma idiota! Sexo não é tudo na vida! E um ano nem é taaaanta coisa assim! Acontece!

\- Kurê, você precisa é de um P.A!

Afff, além de tudo, é metida! Acha que sabe tudo sobre mim! Pois a última coisa de que eu preciso, é de um... Peraí, o que é um P.A?

\- Anko…!

Ah, droga, entrou no banheiro.

**(...)**

_O relógio apontava 22h. O sofá no qual Kurenai permanecera durante meia hora tinha sua manta revirada e suas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão._

**Progressão aritmética, pensão alimentícia, posição de ataque...**

Filha da mãe! Se tem uma coisa que me irrita na Anko, é essa mania de demorar no banho. Se bem me conheço, não vou conseguir dormir antes de descobrir o que é essa coisa. E eu preciso dormir! Eu preciso aproveitar meu tempo pra dormir!

**Pico de ação, pote de alimento. Pouco de álcool? É, isso até seria útil.**

Hunf, eu sei que ando meio alterada, eu sei! E eu sei que um pouquinho de amor ajudaria aqui, mas, poxa...! Como é que eu vou arranjar um namorado? Não dá! Essa rotina turbulenta vem afetando drasticamente a minha vida (ou não-vida) amorosa.

**Pó de arroz! Pressão arterial! Não não, não tem nada a ver.**

E pra ser bem sincera, na minha profissão só tem viado. Os caras mais gatos lá da agência, o único ambiente que eu frequento, além da minha casa: tudo gay! O que é maravilhoso porque EU AMO AS BEE. Então, pra encontrar alguém, tem que vasculhar.

**Ponto de… Amanhã! Pano de aço! Pulo alternado!**

_Lançou um olhar de esgueira para o celular, antes posicionado cuidadosamente sobre a estante bem a sua frente. Levantou-se rapidamente, apanhando o aparelho e olhando-o fixamente._

Não, Kurenai! Você é uma mulher inteligente. Não precisa de Google pra qualquer parzinho de letras que aparece na sua frente. Vamos lá!

**Paaaa…**

**Peee…**

**Piiii…**

**Pooo...**

**Pooo-rooo...****Proooo-tooo-colo… de… Amanhã! Pó de arroz, progressão aritmética!**

MEU DEUS, DE ONDE ESTÃO SAÍNDO ESSAS COISAS?

Respira Kurenai, respira. Põe essa sua cabeça de publicitária pra funcionar, vamos lá, associação de palavras...

**Pastel de… A… Açaí. Abacaxi! De amor. De aaaa-BRAÇO! PASTEL DE ANEL! AAARRRGH!**

_A porta do banheiro se abre e Anko se dirige ao quarto ao lado. Kurenai a segue imediatamente, o celular firmemente agarrado em suas mãos._

AAAAH, A BRUXA SAIU DO BANHO, FINALMENTE! E QUE MANIA DE DEIXAR O BANHEIRO TODO ENCHARCADO, QUE ÓDIOOOO!

\- Eu acho que se a água do mundo está acabando, a culpa só pode ser sua!

\- Não enche, malcomida.

Não levem a Anko a mal. Usamos essa expressão de forma irônica na nossa luta contra o patriarcado. Se bem que, agora ela tá falando sério.

\- É sério, Anko! Esses seus banhos estão saindo muito caros! Já viu a conta da água? E você sempre deixa esse banheiro puro vapor, deixa tudo molhado, assim vai estragar tudo!

\- Kurenai, você nunca se preocupou com isso, porque tá enchendo o saco agora?

Porque é verdade, eu estou mal comida!

\- Porque eu só percebi isso recentemente.

Meu Deus, eu devia mesmo transar.

\- Tá tá, prometo maneirar. Desculpe!

**Progressão aritmética. Puuu… Piii… Prooonto atendimento.**

\- Anko, preciso de perguntar, o que… Nossa, que linda!

Que luxo! Não consigo nem lembrar quando foi que eu comprei (usei) uma lingerie tão elaborada. Se bem que...

\- Não é? Comprei ontem!

\- Arrasou!

Peraí, vamos rever as informações: sujeita: Anko; itens: lingerie nova (preta com rendas lilases), vestidinho tubinho preto estendido em cima da cama, o melhor par de sandálias de salto alto, perfume e maquiagem separados no cantinho...

\- Aonde você vai, Anko?

Olha aí a risadinha sarcástica de novo. Eu mereço!

\- Vou sair com o meu P.A, ué!

**Vou sair com o meu paaaaaaa-rdal aleijado! Com o meeeeeeu pônei antigo! COM O MEU PEGEOUT ANTIGO!**

\- Anko! O que é isso?

\- Hm?

\- O que é um P.A?

Ela adora, tem prazer em me ver alterada, não é possível! E continua me olhando com essa cara de debochada!

\- Ora Kurê, olha bem pra mim! Hoje tem!

\- Hoje tem o que?

Para de rir, para de rir!

\- Sexo!

\- E O QUE ISSO TEM A VER COM O BENDITO P.A?

Grrrrrrr! Maldita! Para de rir, para de rir!

\- Você tá louca pra saber, né?

\- ME DIZ O QUE É! Peee… Preeee… Pressão arterial? Placa de aviso? Paaa... Parte do arco-íris? Prooo… Progressão aritmética!

DROGA KURENAI, NÃO É PRESSÃO ARITIMÉTICA, SUA RETARDADA!

Espera! Vamos rever as informações: sujeita: Anko; status: toda arrumadinha; _catch phrase:_ "hoje tem"; tem o que: sexo. Será que...

\- Pe… Penetração… Anal?

\- "Hoje eu vou sair com o meu penetração anal"? Você quer me matar de rir, né?

\- Ai…

Ok, deve ser algo relacionado a sexo, só pode. Vamos lá, palavras relacionadas a sexo com a letra "p": porra, punhe...

\- Hoje eu vou sair com o meu "Pau Amigo"!

Não.

\- …

Não, cara. Não.

\- PORQUE VOCÊ FALOU, EU IA ADIVINHAR!

\- Você disse que queria saber..! E já tava até saindo fumacinha dessa sua cabeça.

Gente, Pau Amigo! Que ridículo, eu ia conseguir! Eventualmente eu ia lembrar de "pau". Ok. Eu me ouvi. Ficou estranha essa frase. Não ria! Ou não compartilho mais nada com você também!

\- Pau Amigo?

\- Também conhecido como "Patrocinador da Alegria", "Puta Amigão", "Pronto Atendimento"…

\- AAAAH, eu tinha pensado em "Pronto Atendimento"!

\- Parabéns.

Puta merda, Kurenai, tem tanto sinônimo pra pênis com a letra "p" e não foi nem de perto seu primeiro palpite. Podia até ter sido pênis! Anta! Mas eu pensei em pronto atendimento... Tecnicamente, eu acertei!

É, eu ando mesmo meio afastada da letra "P".

\- E o que seria o "Pau Amigo"?

\- Ora Kurenai, é aquele amigo que tem uns "benefícios" a mais que os outros; que mantém a sua cútis assim, quando se está numa baixa de amor; o cara que é mais que um amigo e menos que um namorado, entende?

Podia ter dito logo, "você precisa de um 'Amigo Colorido'", só que não! Precisava enrolar.

\- E isso aí não estraga a amizade?

\- Aí é que está! O P.A é só pra emergências! Vocês não são namorados! Vocês não tem porque cobrar explicações, não há ciúmes ou controle! Também não há compromisso com nada: você não é obrigada a apresentá-lo pra família ou a desfilar com ele pra sociedade e ainda pode usar calcinha bege. Vocês são só amigos que se socorrem em tempos difíceis, e é isso! Você liga e diz: "vem"! E lá está ele, à postos. Convenhamos, Kurê, isso é tudo o que você precisa agora.

\- Como que eu vou arranjar um P.A?

\- Um mulherão da porra que nem você? Só precisa de um empurrãozinho da Anko-chan aqui!

\- Ei, ei, eeei! O que você vai fazer?

Detesto, odeio que mexam no meu celular. Não, não é pelo conteúdo das mensagens trocadas, dos sites abertos, dos perfis visualizados no _Facebook_, das nudes, nem nada disso. É que é torturante ver o meu precioso meio de comunicação com o mundo nas mãos de outra pessoa, correndo risco de arranhões irreparáveis e quedas fatais. Iphone 11, _baby_. Foi caro pra porra.

\- Anko, devolve isso e me deixa em paz, eu não quero P.A nenhum!

Affe! Quem eu tô enganando? Eu quero sim!

\- Shiiiiu! Olha só pra você, temos que resolver isso rápido.

Thanks migs! Faça por mim, meu orgulho não permite!

\- Aburame… Shino.

\- Esse é o estagiário lá da agência! O que você tá fazendo?

\- Olhando a sua lista de potenciais .

\- Você tá procurando sexo pra mim na lista de contatos do Whats?

\- Técnica infalível.

Ela é maluca! Quero dizer, esse tipo de coisa funciona com mulheres como ela, que estalam os dedos e tem o cara que quiserem. Com a Anko sempre foi assim: quem ela quer, quando ela quer. Ela sempre teve mais atitude do que eu.

\- Gekkou Hayate. Eca! Nope.

\- Não fale assim dele, é um fofo! É que ele é muito alérgico.

\- Hoshigaki Kisame.

\- Eca! Não não não!

Kisame foi o meu colega de faculdade. Cara bacana, só não conhece uma coisa chamada "desodorante".

\- Quem é Hyuuga Neji?

\- É da agência onde eu trabalhava antes. Soube que foi efetivado, recentemente.

\- Eu conheço?

\- Acho que não.

\- É gato?

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Anko, o garoto não deve ter nem 20 anos!

\- Nossa Kurenai, você faz você mesma parecer tão velha!

Ok, ok... Talvez eu esteja adiantando um pouco a minha crise dos trinta anos. Mas mesmo assim, não considero um homem ideal com mais de dez anos de diferença!

\- Quer saber, às vezes os novinhos são os melhores, vêm cheios de gás! Aliás, por onde anda aquele menino, o Uzumaki? Coitadinho, nunca vi mais perdido! Mas depois que eu expliquei o caminho, ele seguiu o rumo direitinho.

Não sei como ela consegue! É claro que o Naruto é muito atraente, mas… É um garoto! Uma coisa é sentir tesão, outra bem diferente é consumar o ato.

\- Que tal o Gai? Vocês fazem um casal tão engraçadinho.

Caramba, eu sei que o Naruto tem olhos azuis maravilhosos, um sorriso perfeito...

\- Morino Ibiki, _ownnn_, meu bebê! Que saudades! Faz um tempão que eu não o vejo, preciso ligar pra ele.

E eu sei que ele tem um corpo super escultural. Que ele joga vôlei amador e o corpo dele fica todo suado...

\- Nara Shikaku não, Nara Shikamaru não…

E que aquelas gotinhas percorrem todos aqueles músculos... Pelo peitoral, pelo abdômen... Pelas coxas, panturrilhas... MEU DEUS, UQTÁCONTECENU?

\- Rock Lee, não. Hmmmmm! Olha o número da Samui aqui! Saudades, Kurê?

\- Ha. Ha. Ha.

O lance que rolou com a Samui... Bom... Só queria ver qual era o babado. E foi isso! Não que tenha sido ruim. Longe disso! Pensando bem, do jeito que eu tô... Saudades Samui!

\- Sarutobi Asuma… Quem é esse?

\- Asuma…?

Caramba... O Asuma...!

\- Sim sim, quem é?

\- Você o conheceu, lembra? Trabalha comigo lá na agência e esteve no meu aniversário, ano passado. Moreno, alto, usa barba…

Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não pensava no Asuma...

\- AI MEU DEUS, É O CARINHA QUE VOCÊ DEU UNS AMASSOS NO FUMÓDROMO, EU ME LEMBRO DELE, MUITO GATO! Kurê! Ele tava muuuuito na sua!

E, aham, ok, realmente, ele é muito gato. Boca grande, barba por fazer, dentes perfeitos. O Asuma deve malhar todos os dias. Quando ele me abraçou pra me dar parabéns, eu senti todos os músculos dele. Uhum! E foi bem gostoso! Peitoral, bíceps, tríceps e o escambau. Eu senti tudo! E eu já tava meio louca, sabe? Me deram tequila. Muuuuita tequila!

Nossa, se aquele gostoso me desse bola, eu não deixava escapar, hein! Não entendi porque você não arrastou ele pra cá naquele dia.

\- Eu não estava muito bem naquele dia.

Eu vomitei naquele dia! Sim, no sapato dele. Nunca contei pra ninguém! Fiquei tão sem graça que nunca mais procurei por ele. Ele tentou puxar assunto no _Whats _e tal, mas... Até hoje, morro de vergonha!

Asuma e eu éramos apenas colegas de trabalho. Sim, eu apreciava muito a companhia dele... Ele era um dos poucos caras do atendimento com quem se podia manter uma convivência sadia. E, é, ele era muito engraçado! Passamos madrugadas trabalhando juntos e ele era sempre o cara que animava todo mundo. E o cheiro dele é ma-ra-vi-lho-so. Não tô falando do cigarro, não! O cheiro da pele dele é uma delícia, não sei o que é. Ah, ele é todo delícia! Saudades Asuma.

\- Esse cara é perfeito pra você! Vai ser ele mesmo!

Deu pra perceber que ele tem pegada! Me abraçou tããão gostoso...

\- Ei, Kurenai. Tá me ouvindo? KURENAI!

\- OI!

\- Olha só pra você! Ficou toda vermelha só de lembrar dele!

\- Chega Anko, me devolve isso! Você não tem que sair?

\- Ih é, daqui a pouco ele já deve chegar.

\- Pois então, sugiro que você termine de se arrumar, seja feliz e me deixe em paz.

\- Tudo bem... E eu sugiro que você, sei lá, tome um banho pra aliviar essa sua tensão. Tem uma coisa lá chamada "chuveirinho", talvez ele possa te ajudar.

\- Tá bom, tá bom...

\- Me diz uma coisa antes: tô gata?

Que necessidade que essa criatura tem de ganhar um elogio! Tá mais gata do que nunca! Não que Anko já não fosse bonita, mas, essa superprodução toda... Tá linda mesmo. Me fez lembrar da Samui. Saudades Samui.

\- Arrasou, amiga!

Espera aí, tem coisa errada. Se a ideia é não sair por aí com o cara e usar calcinha bege**, **pra quê tanto empenho?

_O som dos três bipes tomou conta do ambiente e Anko checou o celular._

\- Ah, chegou! Tchau, Kurê! Espero que você tenha uma noite maravilhosa.

_Ao ouvir a porta se fechar com um estrondo, Kurenai correu até a sacada do apartamento._

Vaaaamos ver quem é esse tal P.A da Anko!

Ué, mas esse carro é do...

Não...

Não pode.

Puta merda, não pode ser.

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gente...

Anko tá pegando o Kakashi, COMO ASSIM?

Choquei choquei, tô chocada chocada, CHO-CA-DA! Preciso contar pra Shizune.

Sa-fa-daaaaa! Tô chocadaaaa!

Chocaaaadaaaaa!

Peraí. O que que é isso?

_O zapzap mostrava uma conversa com Asuma com os dizeres "oi sumido". Asuma no probleminha._

Filha da puta...

_Digitando. _

MEU DEUS, que vergonha! A ANKO ME PAGA!

"_Sumido? Eu que o diga! Kkkk Tudo bem, Kurê-chan?"._

AI MEU DEUS, O ASUMA ME CHAMOU DE KURÊ-CHAN! UQTÁCONTESENUUUU!

O que que eu digo? Ai ai ai!

"_Tudo! E com você?"._

HIHIHIHIHIHIH! Cara! Não me sinto assim desde que tenho 14 anos!

"_Tudo certo! Saudades!"_

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ele tá com saudades de mim!

"_Tmb"._

Não quero parecer desesperada, né, mores?

"_Tá fazendo o que?"._

Ok. Muita calma nessa hora. Eu não quero dar a impressão errada.

"_Tô aqui deitada na minha cama e lembrei de você"._

Quero dar a impressão certa.

**(...)**

LÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁLÁ... S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

_O relógio apontava nove horas da manhã. Anko entrava em casa, o semblante exausto e as roupas desgrenhadas._

Olha se não é a minha princesa maravilhosa, entrando em casa com passinhos de formiga pra não me acordar... Fofa! Linda! Perfeita!

\- BOM DIA, ANKO-CHAN!

\- CARALHO!

_Tão logo Anko se assustou e a porta do banheiro se abriu, liberando o vapor de onde surgira a figura de Asuma envolto apenas por uma toalha na cintura. Novamente, Anko se assustou._

\- EITA PORRA!

\- Ahm, bom dia.

_Asuma seguiu a passos rápidos para o quarto de Kurenai, fechando a porta._

\- Bota bom dia nisso, hein? Diazão! Diazaço! Parabéns por um dia tão bom, Kurenai!

Eu sei!

\- Você tá fazendo café...?

\- Ué, estou com visita!

Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar o coitadinho ir embora com fome? Ele precisa repor as energias!

\- Já comeu? Eu fiz um pouquinho pra você também!

\- Não. Você, pelo visto, comeu a noite inteira, né?

HIHIHIHIHIHIHH AIIII ANKO!

\- Aposto que você também!

\- Eu tive a D.R mais longa da história da galáxia com o meu P.A...

Genteeeeee, que dia incrível! Primeiro e mais importante: eu transei. Com o Asuma. Delícia. Foi ótimo. Obrigada. Segundo: a Anko teve uma D.R COM O FUCKING KAKASHI! E ELA NEM SONHA QUE EU SEI QUE É ELE! TEM COMO ESSE DIA MELHORAR?

_Din-don! A campainha toca. Alardeada, Anko sai correndo pra atender._

Se for o Kakashi, esse vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida!

_A porta abre._

\- Você esqueceu sua calcinha.

AAAAAIIIII NÃO...!

\- Eu poderia pegar outra hora.

SOCORRO.

\- É que deu saudade.

MEU DEUS, MEU DEUS, NÃO POSSO RIR, NÃO POSSO RIR, NÃO POSSO RIIIIIIRRRRR!

\- Eu também já tava com saudade...

SOCORROSOCORROSOCORRO!

\- Mais tarde a gente se vê então.

\- Tá bom.

\- Ah, esqueceu o seu sutiã também.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

\- Te amo, gostosa.

\- Te amo, tesão.

_A porta se fecha._

_\- _HAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

\- Pode rir. Pode rir.

GENTE, EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR! AI, AI, TÁ DOENDO!

\- COMO FOI QUE VOCÊ TEVE A PACHORRA DE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM?

\- Não era pra ser sério... Era pra ser de boas. Mas, coisas loucas acontecem!

Eu morro e não vejo tudo! Ai! Ai! Meu rim!

\- Anko, você vai dormir, e quando você acordar, você vai me contar tudo TIM-TIM POR TIM-TIM!

\- Tá, tá...

Esse dia tá tão maravilhosamente atípico que eu nem sei o que fazer agora... Opaaa...

\- Posso fumar na sua sacada?

Com esse sorriso, pode até apagar o cigarro em mim se você quiser. Hmmm... Será?

\- Fiz café!

\- Boa!

Meu Deus do céu, o cheiro da pele desse homem anula completamente o cheiro do cigarro.

\- Eu curti pra caramba essa noite.

Meu anjo, e eu então?

\- Quando vamos repetir?

Meu Deus, o _boy_ já tá querendo mais! _I STILL GOT IT! _

\- Eu estava pensando em agora mesmo...

\- É pra já!

Prontidão, ok! Sexo escondido na madruga, ok! Calcinha bege... Não teve, mas teve pijama de ursinho, acho que serve! História constrangedora com vômito, ok! Não é que eu arranjei mesmo um P.A?

E no que depender de mim, vai ter muita emergência pra você acudir, amigo. Amigão. Amigaço. Que amigo!

Fim.

Eu tinha essa fanfic há ANOS, tava pronta tipo uns 50%. Encontrei ela por acaso nas minhas coisas, mexi, mexi, mexi e me diverti muito fazendo! Adoro esses quatro! Tô aqui me perguntando se alguém vai ler... O fanfiction já nem me pertence mais, hahahahah!


End file.
